Fireflies
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Rumahku ini berada didekat sebuah hutan kecil yang ada danaunya. Kamarku menghadap langsung ke danau itu. Saat malam hari, danau itu dipenuhi serangga-serangga kecil menyala yang aku tak tahu namanya./ 'Dasar laki-laki aneh." "Kau yang aneh, bodoh." EXO. Kris Wu Yifan/Lay Zhang Yixing. Oneshoot. T-menjurus.. Happy Reading...


**Title : Fireflies**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Wu Yifan**

 **-Zhang Yixing**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **ini ff lama yang entah kapan selesainya aku sampe lupa, jadi maklum saja kalau agak alay. Kkk**

 **Setting-nya di China makanya member EXO namanya pake nama China. Jadi ya begitulah. Happy reading. Jangan Lupa Review..** **:)**

Story Start Begin…

Rumahku ini berada didekat sebuah hutan kecil yang ada danaunya. Kamarku menghadap langsung ke danau itu. Saat malam hari, danau itu dipenuhi serangga-serangga kecil menyala yang aku tak tahu namanya, dan kadang-kadang serangga itu juga bergerombol disebuah pohon ek yang tumbuh disana. Membuat pohon itu seolah digantungi beribu-ribu lampu kecil. Aku ingin keluar dan melihat serangga-serangga itu dari dekat, tapi tubuhku tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Jadi aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan menikmati serangga bercahaya itu melalui jendela kamarku.

Suatu malam di akhir musim semi, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusiaku berjalan menuju danau dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Anak bodoh, pikirku. Bagaimana bisa dia berpakaian seperti itu dimalam yang udaranya bisa membuat tubuhnya membeku. Dia membawa sebuah jaring dan sebuah toples kaca berukuran sedang. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai aku dibuatnya terkejut saat dengan mudahnya anak laki-laki itu menangkap serangga bercahaya yang mulai menjadi favoritku itu dan memasukkannya kedalam toples kaca. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya melepaskan kembali serangga itu, tapi aku langsung teringat dengan tubuh lemahku. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menahan emosiku melihatnya pergi setelah mengumpulkan lebih dari sepuluh serangga, menutup tirai kamarku dengan kasar, lalu menangis dibalik bantal.

"Yixing, ayo cepat. Min Shuo sudah menunggu di mobil." Teriak Luhan yang sudah berdiri di lapangan. Tas ransel bewarna coklatnya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hujan.

Yixing memasukkan buku terakhirnya kedalam loker, " Tunggu sebentar." Balasnya berteriak. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket putihnya dengan tergesa kemudian berlari menyusul Luhan dengan tas ransel menutupi kepalanya.

Keduanya berlari menuju ujung lapangan, tempat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah terparkir disana. Pintu mobil itu menutup dengan keras ketika Luhan masuk, membuat laki-laki di belakang kemudinya mendesah kesal kearah laki-laki disampingnya.

"Bisa tidak kau menutupnya dengan lebih pelan, Lu?" tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi laki-laki dibelakang kemudi.

"Maafkan aku, Baozi." Gumamnya masih sambil tersenyum. Dan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Baozi itu hanya mengelus kepala Luhan lembut. Sudah sangat terbiasa sekali dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

Yixing yang duduk dibelakang, memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan dan Baozi –atau Min Shuo- selalu saja mengumbar kemesraan mereka dimana pun.

"Lu, Min Shuo, bisa tidak kalian bermesraan dirumah saja." Gerutu Yixing. "Aku sudah kedinginan, bajuku sudah setengah basah, dan kalian belum menyalakan pemanasnya."

Keduanya terburu-buru menekan tombol kecil di samping kemudi, dan hawa hangat langsung mengisi seluruh mobil itu secara merata. Luhan tersenyum kearah Yixing. "Maafkan aku, Xing. Aku lupa."

Yixing mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai rumahku."

Min Shuo mengangguk.

Mobil Min Shuo berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah sederhana. Rumah itu bertingkat dua, dengan warna coklat diseluruh bagian kayunya. Temboknya berwarna putih dan ada ayunan dibawah pohon didepan rumah.

Hujan sudah berhenti dan sinar matahari memancarkan warna oranye pudar di ufuk barat.

Luhan menguncang pelan tubuh Yixing sambil memanggilnya pelan. Yixing menguap dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya, "Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu."

"Oh."

Laki-laki itu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera turun dari mobil.

"Kalian tidak mampir dulu? Lu, Min Shuo?" Tanya Yixing. Kedua laki-laki yang ditanyai nya hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf Xing, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Yixing mengangguk.

"Kalau aku ada urusan. Mungkin aku juga akan menemani Luhan setelahnya." Jawab Min Shuo.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok. Kalian hati-hati dijalan."

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu, Xing."

Yixing mengangguk lagi dan melambaikan tangannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian memasuki rumahnya setelah mobil sedan merah milik Min Shuo sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

Yixing baru saja akan mengunci pagar kayu rumahnya ketika dilihatnya ada seorang laki-laki tinggi membuka pagar rumah disebelah rumah Yixing. Laki-laki itu mengenakan headset yang menggantung dikedua telinganya dan tampak tak menyadari tatapan Yixing kearahnya.

"Pemilik rumah itu ya? Aku tak pernah tahu ada pemuda seusia ku tinggal disana."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengunci pagar rumahnya ketika laki-laki lain yang dilihatnya juga sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yixing memasuki kamarnya. Meletakkan tas ransel putihnya di atas meja belajar. Laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuh-setengah-basahnya di kasur, sebelum akhirnya kembali bangkit dan menyambar handuk yang tersampir rapi di kursi didepan meja belajarnya.

Laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah lima belas menit membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air hangat dibawah shower. Yixing mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan handuk, membuat sisa air di bagian depan rambutnya menetes mengaliri lehernya.

Yixing duduk di birai jendelanya yang menghadap ke danau, membiarkan handuknya masih melingkar dilehernya. Dia tersenyum, menyaksikan pohon besar didepan jendela kamarnya itu berkelip-kelip karena sekumpulan makhluk kecil bercahaya yang Yixing tak tahu namanya. Laki-laki itu tak pernah menanyakannya kepada siapapun binatang apa itu sebenarnya. Takut kalau dia menceritakannya, akan ada yang mengambilnya lagi seperti waktu dia kecil dulu. Bahkan Luhan, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar pun tidak diberi tahunya.

Yixing menghela nafas. Tertegun sejenak setelah matanya tak sengaja menyapu bangku panjang disebelah pohon itu. Ada seseorang yang tidur disana. ditelinganya terpasang headset, dan wajahnya tertutupi buku novel berbahasa inggris.

Yixing menatap laki-laki itu bingung. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke langit, yang mulai menggelap dan digelayuti awan hitam lagi. Kilat sesekali menyambar dibaliknya.

Dia bergidik, kemudian menatap laki-laki yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya itu sekali lagi. Yixing mengeryit. _Sekali lagi, aku menemukan orang bodoh. Ditempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama._ Yixing menghela nafas sebelum beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Pertama dia mengenakan jeans hitamnya, Lalu menarik kaos putih berleher rendah dari tumpukan. Laki-laki itu memakainya sebelum melapisinya dengan hoodie yang dia temukan tersampir di kepala tempat tidur, lalu menumpuknya lagi dengan jaket tebal warna putihnya, melilitkan syal dilehernya dan terakhir memasang topi beanie dikepalanya.

Dia menepuk sisi samping tubuhnya dan mengangguk mantap. Siap. Yixing membuka jendelanya separuh dan melongokkan kepalanya dari celah yang terbuka. Persiapan yang sangat berlebihan hanya untuk mengeluarkan bahkan tak sampai setengah badannya ke jendela yang berukuran tak lebih dari tujuh puluh sentimeter.

"Hei kau yang disana." panggil Yixing, suaranya bergetar menahan dingin yang masih saja dia rasakan.

Laki-laki itu bergeming. Bergerak hanya untuk menyamankan posisinya, dan Yixing mendecak kesal saat baru saja menyadari bahwa suara lagu meraung-meraung keluar dari headset laki-laki itu.

Yixing tak habis akal. Diambilnya kertas bekas dari keranjang sampah disudut kamar, menyobeknya dan membentuknya menjadi bola-bola kecil. Ada sepuluh bola-bola kertas ditelapak tangannya. Yixing mengangkat satu, memicingkan matanya, mengarahkan bola kertas itu kearah kening laki-laki dibawah dan mulai melempar. Meleset. Yixing mencoba lagi, sampai akhirnya bola kelima mengenai sasaran. Laki-laki itu tambah bersemangat melemparkan bola kertasnya yang justru semakin tepat sasaran.

Laki-laki itu terbangun, menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan memindai keadaan sekitarnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Bola-bola kertas Yixing sudah habis, tapi laki-laki itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Yixing mengambil kertas bekas lagi dari tempat sampahnya, menggulungnya jadi bola besar dan melemparnya. Bola kertas itu menghantam telak laki-laki di bawah, membuatnya meringis dan berteriak kesal.

"Di atas sini!" seru Yixing. Laki-laki itu mendongak dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak di ajari sopan santun ya? mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur itu tidak sopan tahu!"

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu? Kau tidak pernah di beritahu bahwa kamar itu lebih nyaman dari pada bangku taman ya?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut laki-laki itu lagi. Yixing mengusap wajahnya kesal.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Yixing. "Yah terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap simpati kepada sesama manusia. Kau hanya membuat dirimu terserang flu dan semacamnya kalau kau tetap tidur disana."

"Lalu kau? Bukankah kau bilang kamar lebih nyaman? Termasuk didalam nya juga lebih hangat kan?" kata laki-laki itu sambil berdiri dan melepas headsetnya. "Kenapa memakai baju setebal itu? Memangnya kau tinggal di kutub utara."

Yixing memindai penampilannya sendiri kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah karena kesal. "Tidak usah mengurusi orang lain, pulang sana! Aku tidak mau halaman belakang rumahku jadi tempat kejadian perkara karena ada yang mati kedinginan disana."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh dan berjalan menjauh. "Dasar laki-laki aneh."

"Kau yang aneh, bodoh!" seru Yixing dengan nafas menggebu-gebu. Jendela nya dia banting dengan keras.

Detik berikutnya ponsel Yixing berbunyi. Laki-laki itu menyentuh tombol hijau diponselnya dengan sangat tak berperasaan.

"Halo!" serunya berteriak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tangannya menarik syal yang melilit lehernya dengan kasar.

"Ya, Xing. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau membentakku?" suara Luhan. Yixing terdiam, kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Luhan disana.

"Maaf, Lu," ucap Yixing. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kaki menggantung. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas bahasa? Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau itu dikumpulkan besok." Jawab Luhan.

Yixing bangkit, melepas satu per satu pakaian tebal yang melilit di tubuhnya. "Belum. Tapi akan aku kerjakan malam ini. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Tentu." Hening sejenak dan Yixing sudah mengganti seluruh pakaian tebalnya dengan celana training warna putih dan kaus tipis warna senada. "Kau tadi sebenarnya kenapa, Xing?"

"Besok saja kuceritakan. Aku sedang tidak mood menceritakannya di telpon. Lagipula aku harus mengerjakan tugas bahasa juga." Jawab Yixing. Dia bisa mendengar Luhan menghela nafas di ujung sana.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok." Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam menjawab Luhan. kemudian sambungan terputus. Yixing meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan beralih ke buku bahasanya. Mengerjakan tugas yang bisa dikerjakannya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Yixing berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya. Tak menunggu Luhan yang biasa datang untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Jam di tangan Yixing sebenarnya baru menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit, sedangkan sekolah baru akan dimulai jam tujuh tepat. Kelebihan waktu dua puluh menit untuk seorang Zhang Yixing yang selalu tiba di sekolah lima belas menit sebelum sekolah mulai, mengingat memang jarak rumahnya dan sekolah yang tak begitu jauh.

Tak lama Yixing sampai di kelasnya. Laki-laki itu langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela dan melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. Jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit.

"Ternyata aku memang berangkat terlalu pagi." Gumamnya sendiri. Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, menyadari keberangkatannya yang terlalu awal.

Setelahnya dia hanya terdiam. Menatap keluar jendela dengan headset menggantung di salah satu telinganya yang belum terlepas sejak dia berangkat tadi. Dari luar terdengar derap langkah pelan menuju kelas, setelahnya terlihat seorang laki-laki; dengan mata bulat, baju dimasukkan dengan rapi dan jas sekolah abu-abunya tampak berkilat; berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, menatap kearah Yixing dengan dahi berkerut.

"Xing… apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya, membuat Yixing menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh Qing Zhu. Ehm, tidak tahu. Saat sadar dan melihat jam, ternyata memang aku berangkat terlalu pagi." Jawabnya ringan. Laki-laki itu melepas headsetnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

Qing Zhu mendengus sambil berjalan dan meletakkan tas nya di bangkunya yang terletak tepat dibelakang Yixing. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan begitu polos? Jadi maksudmu kau berjalan sampai kemari tanpa sadar, begitu?"

Yixing mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin?"

Qing Zhu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil salah satu bukunya dari dalam tas. Laki-laki didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah mengangkat bahunya lagi kearah Qing Zhu.

Laki-laki lain muncul dari pintu kelas. Penampilannya tak serapi Qing Zhu, dan ada headset menggantung di telinga kirinya. "Oi, Zhang Yixing berangkat pagi. Tidak biasanya."

Yixing melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kenapa? Ada masalah denganmu? kau juga, jika bukan karena kau berpacaran dengan Qing Zhu kau tidak akan berangkat sepagi ini kan, Chan Lie?"

"Benar. Lagipula hanya Qing Zhu yang membuatku bersemangat sekolah." Jawab Chan Lie sambil berjalan kearah Qing Zhu dan duduk disampingnya. Mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Qing Zhu kemudian, "Selamat pagi, Zhu."

"Pagi," balas Qing Zhu, merapikan rambut Chan Lie yang terlihat berantakan.

Yixing meninggalkan buku yang tengah dibacanya dan berbalik menghadap Chan Lie dan Qing Zhu. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Chan Lie.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin mengawasimu saja. Siapa tahu kau macam-macam dengan Qing Zhu saat aku tidak melihat. Kau kan begitu."

Chan Lie menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tak percaya dan seolah terluka. Laki-laki itu menatap Qing Zhu meminta pembelaan, tapi kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa beralih dari buku tebalnya.

"Xing!" seruan itu membuat Chan Lie, Qing Zhu dan Yixing yang namanya dipanggil menoleh kearah pintu secara bersamaan. Ada Luhan disana, masuk kedalam kelas dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Lu? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yixing yang ikut panik setelah melihat Luhan.

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau semalam." Jawab Luhan dengan nafas memburu, membuat Yixing merosotkan bahunya dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kupikir kau sedang dikejar hantu." Kata Yixing.

Min Shuo ikut bergabung kemudian, "Dia menyuruhku mengebut sampai ke sekolah karena kau tidak ada di rumah, Xing."

Yixing tersenyum kearah Luhan, membuat laki-laki disampingnya mengernyit bingung.

"Aku terharu. Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku, Lu." Ucapnya. Merangkul Luhan dari samping.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu Zhang Yixing. Ceritakan kepadaku ada apa denganmu semalam."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Yixing?" Tanya Qing Zhu.

Luhan melempar dagunya kearah Yixing, "Tidak tahu dia ini. Tiba-tiba saja membentakku di telpon."

Yixing menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya sedang kesal saja tadi malam. Ada seseorang yang bodoh dan menyebalkan."

"Siapa?" sahut Chan Lie. "Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?"

Yixing mengangguk. Laki-laki itu kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada teman-temannya. Min Shuo hanya tertawa kecil sesekali, Luhan dan Chan Lie tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya. Sedangkan Qing Zhu hanya tersenyum tanpa banyak bicara.

"Bodoh kan?"

"Bodoh." Jawab Min Shuo.

"Dan juga aneh." Sahut Chan Lie, yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Seperti mu, Xing."

Yixing memukul kepala Chan Lie dengan buku. Laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan yang kemudian merajuk manja kepada Qing Zhu.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, "Apa jangan-jangan laki-laki itu tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?"

Yixing menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Mungkin saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan laki-laki itu."

Bel masuk berbunyi kemudian. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, pindah ke bangkunya yang sebenarnya di depan Yixing. Di samping Min Shuo yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke kelas dengan beberapa buku ditangannya. Dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki yang mengikuti nya dalam diam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa pria itu. Seluruh kelas menjawabnya dengan serempak. "Mulai hari ini kalian punya teman baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Laki-laki itu maju selangkah kedepan. Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Mata itu kemudian berhenti pada Yixing, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat, sampai Yixing tersadar dan membuang mukanya.

Yixing menarik-narik seragam Luhan dan memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Luhan menerima kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. 'Dia orangnya, Lu.'

Luhan berbalik. Menatap Yixing dengan alis naik turun dan senyuman aneh. "Dia tampan." Bisik Luhan tanpa suara. Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku Wu Yifan, kalian bisa memanggilku Yifan. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Pria paruh baya disamping Yifan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau bisa duduk disamping Yixing, hanya dia yang duduk sendirian."

Yifan mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan pada sang guru. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku disamping Yixing yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Yixing, berteman baiklah dengannya." Kata sang guru.

Yixing mengangguk canggung. "Baik." Jawabnya.

Pelajaran akhirnya di mulai. Pria paruh baya di depan kelas mulai menggesekkan spidol hitam yang dibawanya pada papan tulis. Menuliskan sederatan rumus yang membingungkan dan menyuruh seluruh siswa kelasnya membuka halaman 174 pada buku matematika mereka tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi namamu Yixing?" Tanya Yifan tanpa menatap Yixing. Laki-laki disampingnya tertegun sejenak, tidak menyangka murid baru itu akan mengajaknya bicara.

"Iya." Jawabnya lirih, kemudian kembali membuka-buka bukunya.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya." _Blushh_. Yixing tahu wajahnya memerah, tapi dia diam saja. "Aku Yifan."

Yixing masih menunduk pada bukunya tapi matanya melirik sekilas tangan Yifan yang terulur padanya dan hanya membiarkannya menggantung tanpa menyambutnya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat keemasan itu terkekeh pelan dan menarik lagi tangannya. "Hanya mengingatkan. Guru menyuruhmu berteman baik denganku kan?"

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Keduanya hanya fokus pada apa yang diterangkan di depan kelas. Yixing tahu Yifan meliriknya sesekali sambil tersenyum aneh, tapi dia tidak mau memperdulikannya.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian. "Cukup untuk hari ini. Dan untuk Yixing, tolong temani Yifan berkeliling."

"Tap—"

"Ketua kelas ada rapat dengan pengurus osis setelah ini. Jadi sudah tugasmu, sebagai teman sebangku, menemaninya berkeliling sekolah kita."

"Baik."

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid sudah berhamburan keluar. Hanya ada sebagian kecil yang masih tetap berada di bangkunya.

Yixing masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, menghiraukan Yifan yang menunggu nya dengan sabar.

"Hai Yifan, aku Chan Lie." Sapa laki-laki tinggi itu yang sudah berdiri di samping Yifan bersama Qing Zhu. "Kurasa Yixing ini tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yifan, kemudian terkekeh. Sementara Yixing mendelik kearah Chan Lie yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Qing Zhu menepuk lengan Chan Lie pelan. "Sudahlah Chan. Jangan terus-terusan menggoda Yixing."

"Benar, Chan. Tidak usah mengurusiku." Yixing menyahut. "Dan Yifan, bagaimana jika kita mulai saja tur kecil kita ini. Aku akan jadi pemandu yang baik." Kata Yixing, memaksakan tersenyum.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya kemudian keluar kelas. Yixing mulai memberitahu Yifan semua fasilitas yang ada di sekolahnya. "Ini perpustakaan, itu ruang kesehatan. Yang ada di ujung koridor ini adalah gedung olahraga. Toilet ada di dekat tangga. Kalau kau mau ke kantin, ada di dekat lapangan. "

Yifan hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi Yixing pada menit pertama saja. Lima belas menit kemudian yang laki-laki itu lakukan hanya memperhatikan Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Yixing, tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Ah! Uhm. Tidak." Jawab Yifan tergagap. "Aku bisa bertanya padamu kan jika aku lupa jalannya sewaktu-waktu?"

"Tentu. Kau juga bisa bertanya pada Qing Zhu, Chan Lie, Luhan, Min Shuo, Zhong Ren, Shi Xun, Bai Xian, Zhong Dae— ah tunggu, dua terakhir tadi itu beda kelas dengan kita. Hm, siapa lagi ya—"

"Hm, Xing," Potong Yifan, membuat Yixing berhenti bicara.

"Ah! Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya, maafkan aku." Ucap Yixing, kemudian terkekeh canggung.

Yifan ikut tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama nanti."

Yixing menatapnya, "Kenapa aku harus menerima ajakanmu?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya, "Karena rumah kita bersebelahan?"

"Jadi kau memang tinggal di sebelah rumahku." Kata Yixing seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kau yang melempariku dengan kertas tadi malam?" Tanya Yifan. Yixing terdiam dan menunduk.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumamnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yifan. Laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik menyusul Yixing.

"Hei, Xing. Tunggu aku."

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kepindahan Yifan ke sekolah Yixing. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu sebenarnya tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan si murid baru. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya Chan Lie dan Luhan selalu menggodanya karena wajah Yixing yang selalu memerah ketika Yifan sedikit saja merayunya. Yixing tidak bisa menyangkal kedekatan mereka itu. Karena ya, mereka teman sekelas. Dan lebih lagi mereka teman sebangku. Ditambah Yifan yang selalu menanyakan apapun yang tidak di mengertinya, padahal Yixing tahu laki-laki itu sangat-sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Yixing dapat bunga dari Yifan lagi~"

"Hentikan, Lu. Bunga ini tidak ada arti apa-apa." Sahut Yixing kesal. Tapi diam-diam laki-laki itu menciumi bunga mawar itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jika tidak ada arti apa-apa, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu saat mencium bunganya?" Tanya Min Shuo.

Wajah Yixing bersemu merah muda, membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa melihatnya. "Aku tidak."

"Baiklah-baiklah, Xing. Ayo masuk."

Yixing baru akan membuka pintu mobil ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang dengan layar sentuh itu.

"Oh, mama. Tunggu sebentar, Lu. Halo mama?"

Suara wanita paruh baya menyahut dari ujung telpon. "Xing, mama akan datang besok."

"Benarkah? Jam berapa mama akan tiba di stasiun? biar aku jemput."

"Mama tidak tahu pasti, akan mama hubungi lagi besok. Sudah ya, mama hanya memberitahumu tentang itu. Sampai bertemu besok."

Yixing mengangguk walaupun tahu mamanya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Mama juga."

Telepon terputus. Yixing kemudian masuk kedalam mobil, mendapati Luhan dan Min Shuo yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa mama mu?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya dia akan datang besok."

"Mau kami antar ke stasiun?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula besok libur dan aku tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan akhir pekan kalian." Jawab Yixing sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah. Tapi beritahu aku jika mama mu sudah dirumah. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kata Luhan dan mobil Min Shuo mulai melaju ketika Yixing menjawabnya.

Malam itu tampak mendung lagi. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat. Dan ketika Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di birai jendelanya, binatang kecil bercahaya yang biasa dia lihat juga tidak tampak. Pohon besar itu gelap. Hanya cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu taman yang meneranginya.

Ketika Yixing akan beranjak dari duduknya, siluet di bangku taman menarik perhatiannya. Yixing menajamkan pandangan, dan tersenyum kecil kemudian.

"Yifan ya?" gumamnya. Kali ini Yixing tak mau repot. Laki-laki itu hanya menarik selimut tebal dari tempat tidurnya dan melilitkannya dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Yifan," panggilnya setelah berhasil menyamankan diri di ambang jendela. "Sedang apa?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yixing mendongak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau tampak lucu, Xing. Aku hanya menikmati angin. Disini nyaman."

Yixing bergidik. "Tidak dingin? Harinya mendung."

"Sedikit. Turunlah, temani aku." Ucap Yifan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku bisa mati membeku jika turun kesana." Laki-laki dibawah itu kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan. Mama ku akan datang besok."

"Benarkah? Mau kutemani menjemputnya?" Tawar Yifan sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin berkenalan dengan mama ku?" tanya Yixing.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "Boleh saja. Siapa tahu kami bisa akrab."

Giliran Yixing yang tertawa, "Jangan bercanda, Yifan. Baiklah, selamat malam. Cepatlah masuk, hawanya sudah semakin dingin."

"Baik. Selamat malam juga untukmu."

Jam ditangan Yixing sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, sedangkan mama nya baru saja memberi tahu jika dia akan tiba di stasiun satu jam lagi. Yixing bisa terlambat jika harus menunggu taksi lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana, laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur menolak tawaran Min Shuo kemarin.

Yixing baru saja menutup pagar rumahnya ketika suara motor berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Hai, Xing. Aku benar-benar serius menawarkan tumpangan tadi malam. Kau terburu-buru kan?" Kata Yifan, mengulurkan sebuah helm pada Yixing.

Laki-laki itu menerimanya, dan segera naik ke motor. "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Fan. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Motor Yifan melaju kencang menuju stasiun. Laki-laki dibelakangnya hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di perut Yifan tanpa berkata-kata, sedangkan Yifan tersenyum tanpa Yixing tahu.

Tepat jam sembilan, motor Yifan sampai di stasiun. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum kereta mama Yixing sampai. Keduanya menunggu di pintu keluar stasiun sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat.

Yixing menoleh menatap Yifan. "Hei, Fan. Kau tidak perlu ikut menunggu mamaku. Jika mau pulang, tidak apa-apa."

"Santai saja Yixing. Seperti kataku tadi malam, mungkin kami bisa jadi akrab." Kata Yifan. Yixing menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Tepat saat Yixing menoleh, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Wanita itu kemudian meletakkan tas-tasnya dan memeluk Yixing erat.

"Oh, Yixing sayangku. Mama merindukanmu." Ucapnya. Yixing balas mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mama."

Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Dimana Luhan? Mama pikir kau bersamanya."

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Min Shuo." Jawab Yixing mengikuti pandangan mama nya yang menatap Yifan. "Dia Yifan. Teman sekelasku. Dia menempati rumah disebelah rumahku itu, Ma."

"Apa kau anak nyonya Wu?" tanya mama Yixing.

Yifan melirik sekilas kearah Yixing kemudian tersenyum. "Iya. Bibi mengenal mama ku?"

Mama Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu, sayang. Dia teman bibi dulu sebelum bibi kembali ke Changsa. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Dia baik. Tapi dia sekarang ada di kanada mengurus bisnisnya." Jawab Yifan.

"Benarkah?"

Yixing merasa terabaikan karena obrolan ini. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdeham, membuat mama nya dan Yifan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ma, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Mama pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Ucap Yixing.

Mama nya tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendahului keduanya menuju taksi yang kosong. Yifan dan Yixing sedang memasukkan barang Mama Yixing kedalam bagasi taksi.

"Sudah kubilang kami akan akrab." Gumam Yifan, tertawa kecil.

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya dan segera menyusul mama nya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan kami, Yifan?" Tanya Mama Yixing.

Yifan tersenyum. "Tidak bibi. Aku akan mengikuti dengan motorku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Ucap Mama Yixing.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kalian juga."

Sudah tiga hari Mama Yixing menginap. Wanita paruh baya itu tak pernah berhenti menanyakan tentang Yifan pada putranya, membuat Yixing merasa putra Mamanya dia atau Yifan.

Malam ini Yixing sibuk membantu Mamanya yang tiba-tiba ingin membuat kue. Mama nya bilang, dia merindukan saat-saat membuat kue seperti ini bersama Yixing jadi laki-laki itu bersemangat membantunya.

"Nanti kau antarkan kue ini untuk Yifan ya, Xing." Pinta Mamanya sambil mengaduk adonan kue.

Yixing menatapnya. "Mama terlihat seperti sudah menganggap Yifan anak Mama sendiri?"

Mama Yixing tersenyum kearahnya. "Kenapa Sayang, kau cemburu? Ayolah, Xing. Dia teman sekelasmu dan juga dia putra teman Mama dulu."

"Aku tidak, Ma. Jangan berlebihan." Ucap Yixing sambil memasukkan adonan kue coklat itu ke dalam oven. Mama nya hanya tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian terdengar bunyi berdentang dari pemanggang, membuat Yixing segera mengeluarkan loyang berisi kue coklat yang masih mengepul itu dari sana.

Mama nya hanya memperhatikannya dari meja pantry. Wanita itu tahu jika sudah berurusan dengan menghias kue, putranya itu tidak bisa diganggu. Yixing akan menghias kue nya sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

Tak lama kue itu sudah siap. Saus coklat membuatnya mengkilat dan ada potongan buah strawberry diatasnya.

"Cantik sekali, Xing. Seperti biasa, kau selalu hebat dalam hal ini." Kata Mama nya. Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Baiklah, potongkan sebagian untuk Yifan."

Yixing menurut, memotong kue itu kemudian meletakkannya di atas piring.

"Kau antarkan padanya, dan Mama akan membereskan ini semua." Kata Mama nya. Mulai menaruh semua wadah-wadah ke dalam bak cuci.

"Mama yakin? Aku bisa mengantarnya nanti dan membantu Mama lebih dulu." Sahut Yixing, membuat Mama nya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah lama Mama tidak melakukan ini."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya kemudian beranjak menuju rumah Yifan setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Mama nya.

Laki-laki itu sampai di depan pintu rumah Yifan, mengetuknya pelan sebelum pintu itu mengayun terbuka dari dalam.

Yifan mengernyit, "Xing? Ada apa?"

"Mama ku menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untukmu." Jawabnya.

"Wah, kue coklat. Masuklah dulu. Kubuatkan minum." Kata Yifan dan Yixing mengekor dibelakangnya.

Yifan meninggalkan Yixing di ruang tamu menuju dapur, kemudian kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Aku tidak biasa mengobrol di ruang tamu. Lagipula aku sedang mengerjakan tugas." Yixing hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yifan.

Laki-laki itu kembali menekuni tugasnya, membiarkan Yixing yang sibuk memindai kamarnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Yifan. Yixing meliriknya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Dia mengangguk. "Sudah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yixing beranjak dari depan rak buku Yifan menuju jendela laki-laki itu yang langsung menghadap ke danau. Seperti kamarnya. Pohon besar di depan jendela Yifan tampak berkelap-kelip karena binatang bercahaya itu.

"Wah, disini juga bisa melihatnya. Bahkan lebih jelas." Gumamnya pelan, tapi Yifan bisa mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengintip dari balik punggung Yixing.

"Oh kunang-kunang. Kau menyukainya juga?"

Yixing mengernyit, kemudian menoleh kearah Yifan yang tengah meminum jus jeruk nya dan kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Kau tahu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu namanya. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya peri pohon." Jawab Yifan.

"Peri pohon?" Gumam Yixing, kembali berbalik menghadap jendela. Detik berikutnya dia dibuat terkejut karena tangan Yifan tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya. "Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seolah tak mendengarkan protes dari Yixing, laki-laki itu justru menjawab gumaman Yixing sebelumnya. "Benar, peri pohon. Karena mereka suka ber-kumpul di pohon. Membuatnya seperti di gantungi beribu-ribu lampu kecil yang cantik."

Yixing hanya diam. Sementara Yifan sibuk menghirup aroma vanilla di leher Yixing, membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengecupi leher Yixing ringan.

"Kau tahu, Xing, aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta dua kali. Yang pertama dengan Mama ku dan kedua denganmu." ucap Yifan lirih.

Yixing memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan sebagainya. "Kenapa— aku?"

"Karena aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal." Jawab Yifan, membalikkan tubuh Yixing dan mengunci tatapannya. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Yixing tak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya, tapi laki-laki itu sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan dan memainkan rambutnya. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "Sederhana saja. Aku akan memaksamu sampai kau mau jadi kekasihku dan hanya menginginkanku."

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Yifan. Yifan hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas ciuman Yixing. Keduanya saling melumat dan berbagi satu sama lain. Lidah Yifan berusaha masuk ke mulut Yixing yang dibukanya dengan sukarela. Yixing mengerang, dan hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut coklat keemasan Yifan.

Ponsel Yixing berbunyi kemudian, membuat laki-laki manis itu mendorong pelan bahu Yifan.

"Aku ada telfon, Fan." Kata Yixing, terengah.

Yifan seolah tak peduli dan justru beralih menciumi leher Yixing. "Angkat saja."

Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian mengangkat sambungan itu, "Halo,"

"Halo, Xing. Kau masih dirumah Yifan kan?" Mama nya. Mata Yixing membulat. Antara kaget mendengar suara Mama nya dan jilatan Yifan pada titik sensitive dilehernya.

"I–ya. Ada-apa, Ma?" tanyanya lirih. Yifan masih sibuk memberi tanda di lehernya.

"Mama seperti nya harus kembali ke Changsa sekarang juga. Ada yang harus Mama selesaikan disana." Kata Mama Yixing, sedikit mengernyit mendengar suara-suara aneh di ujung sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan susah payah. "Aku baik, Ma. Maaf-tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mama sudah pesan taksi. Baiklah mama pergi ya."

"Hati-hati-Ma."

Sambungan terputus, dan Yixing langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dan mendekap Yifan yang sekarang sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Yixing. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa mendesah tanpa henti menerima sentuhan Yifan.

Yifan kemudian membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan Yixing disana. Laki-laki itu menindih Yixing dan langsung menyambar bibirnya. Yifan melepaskan bibir Yixing kemudian beralih ke lehernya. Menjilati leher putih itu dengan lidahnya.

"Mama mu mau kembali ke Changsa?" tanya Yifan di sela ciumannya.

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendesah sebagai jawaban. Yifan meninggalkan leher Yixing dan menatap Yixing yang sedang terengah.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ulangnya lagi sambil menghujani wajah Yixing dengan ciuman ringan.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana menolak dan ingin melihatmu memaksaku. Tapi aku akan menerimamu untuk saat ini karena aku sudah melihatnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Yifan.

Yifan hanya menyeringai dan kembali mencium bibir Yixing. Menyerang semua titik sensitifnya sampai dia mendengar Yixing menginginkannya.

======END======


End file.
